The present invention is concerned with certain 6-biphenylylalkenoic acids and esters having pharmaceutical utility, especially for inhibiting blood platelet aggregation.
Biphenylylalkenoic acids where the alkenoic acid moiety has four or less carbon atoms are known (see e.g. European Patent Application No. 20230, German No. 2,205,732, RD No. 189,021, Belgian No. 840,354, Belgian No. 825,643). These compounds are generally taught to have anti-inflammatory activity. 2-(4-biphenylyl)-4-hexenoic acid of the formula ##STR2## is disclosed in Morand et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 53, 504-507 (1964); and is taught to inhibit cholesterol synthesis.
A class of biphenylylakenoic acids have been discovered. These hexenoic acids are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors and to prevent bronchoconstriction.